


Medical Malpractice

by Geneva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneva/pseuds/Geneva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco report for their required Auror medical exam; unfortunately for Harry, he goes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Malpractice

**Author's Note:**

> For 2012 HP_Kinkfest at livejournal. From a prompt by livejournal user ariannagray. I am Geneva2010 on livejournal 
> 
> Lazy + Perfectionist = Procrastination. This fic was difficult to write. There is no rape, and the non-con is fairly mild, but it is there. Thank you to the moderators of the kinkfest, and to my betas: livejournal users paean_sf and steamyaffair, who performed miracles under ridiculously short notice. Love you both!

Harry cooled his heels in the waiting room of the Healer’s office. He was unimpressed with the sterile décor; his nose twitched from the sickly sweet smell of disinfectant. His partner of one week sat next to him in brooding silence, paging through a magazine. 

Harry was finished with Auror training – finally – and his required physical exam was all that stood in the way of starting fieldwork tomorrow. Harry had sketchy and somewhat unpleasant memories of his entrance physical, and he was not looking forward to a repeat experience. But, three years on, he felt a little more prepared – both mentally and physically - for the invasiveness and discomfort.

A pretty little office assistant entered the room and called Harry’s name, smiling up at him as he approached. “Just follow me, Mr. Potter, and we’ll soon take care of you.” Harry took one last glance back at his partner, Draco Malfoy, who looked mightily annoyed. He gave Draco a saucy wink to make himself feel better, and enjoyed Draco’s surprised scoff. 

The exam room at the end of a long hallway was just a small step up in comfort from the waiting area. Harry changed and sat up on the table, the vinyl cool and sticky beneath his bare legs, the medical gown open in back. Now he was uncomfortable _and_ bored.

The Healer kept him waiting, but finally poked her head in. “Auror Potter? I’m Healer Maison, I’m pleased to meet you.” The Healer was a tall middle-aged woman, and she wore black heels that made her even taller. Her hair was perfectly coifed, and her healer’s robes opened in front to show a crisp black pantsuit – and a bulging cleavage that was incongruous with her otherwise tailored appearance. 

Harry struggled to keep his eyes on her face. She gave him a slightly knowing look, and then bent over to sit, giving him quite the view on the way. Unwanted, his cock perked up. She wasn’t his type at all, but the voluptuous flesh combined with the professional attitude and clothes was lurid fodder for the imagination. 

He forced his attention to her questions. “Yes, this will be my final medical before taking up my Auror post. Yes, I’ve been assigned a partner. Yes, I’m looking forward to my duties.” The small talk segued into a string of medical history questions. Harry squirmed slightly, wishing this part of the exam could have taken place before he took his clothes off.

Finally, “Well then, let’s start with the exam. First, I’ll take your gown off your shoulders to examine your upper body.” 

Harry nodded his acquiescence. Healer Maison leaned close and reached around behind his back to untie the hospital gown at the nape of his neck. Once again her cleavage protruded onto Harry’s notice, and he blushed at the proximity. He preferred women with trim figures, and this flopping about made him slightly queasy.

The gown settled around his waist, and cool air hit Harry’s chest, as the Healer’s hands rested on his shoulders.

“Just relax, now. I’d like you to move your head to the right as far as you can, now to the left – very good. Now, I’m just going to examine your ears and nasal passages.” The instruments poked in and she peered into Harry’s orifices. “Very good.”

Maison put her instruments aside on a nearby table and in silence felt Harry’s neck and then across the tops of his shoulders. She lifted each arm in turn and palpated his armpits and down his sides.

“Put your arms behind your head, thank you…” and then, without a by-your-leave, she pinched Harry’s nipple. He jumped, and Healer Maison hurriedly reassured him.

“I’m examining your pectoral area for any abnormal lumps, just as I examined your neck, under your arms and the rest of your torso.” As she spoke her fingers brushed across Harry’s left nipple and then she grasped it again in a firm motion, rolling it in her fingers as she spoke. Harry couldn’t help but squirm a little, and he could feel his face heat up. “Are you particularly sensitive in this area, Mr. Potter?” she asked as she continued to manipulate the nipple. “Go ahead and answer, it’s a routine question.”

“Yes, I am.” Harry was very embarrassed. Was this really a normal examination and question? He didn’t remember a similar procedure at the exam when he entered the Aurors, and the pinching and palpating around his chest seemed to be going on a long time. “Are you finding anything?” he asked, sharply.

“No, everything is perfectly normal – I’ll move to the right side now.” Merlin, the same on the other side? This was getting pretty unbearable. 

Healer Maison left a hand on the left side of his chest; her attention and other hand focused on the right, her fingers rolling the nub. 

Enough. Harry reached up, took the Healer’s wrist and looked her in the eye. “I think that’s enough in that area,” he said. This was getting a little ridiculous.

“Yes, I am done.” She appeared serene and completely unaware of his unease. She then ran her hands down his back, examining his spine and the skin of his back. “Now, lie down so I can palpate your abdomen.”

He laid back and endured the poking around his organs, and the gown slipped down further.

“I want you to remove your pants now. I’ll be examining your genitalia and performing a prostate check.”

Merlin and Arthur, this was the part he was dreading. The assistant had specified only removing his outer clothes, and he was hoping there would be no intimate exam. But no such luck, apparently.

Harry reluctantly stood up. The Healer busied herself at the sink and among the cupboards, but showed no sign of leaving the room. He pulled his pants down, and just as he exposed his privates to the room, she looked up and watched as he hurriedly took them down his legs. Where was that gown? Drat – he was just standing in the altogether with his privates hanging out. How humiliating.

“No need to be embarrassed, you are a fine strapping young man. Get back on the table and lie back. This will all be over before you know it.”

~-~-~-~-

Draco Malfoy watched from his intolerably uncomfortable chair while his new partner was led to the examination room. Draco didn’t like the simpering assistant and the way she looked up at Harry with her batting eyelashes, or the way she flipped her hair back and swung her hips. Harry winked at him just as he disappeared through the door, and Draco’s mood worsened. The office smelled sterile and something just set his teeth on edge.

The waiting was beyond tedious. He had been in here half an hour or more since Harry went inside. Was there only one Healer? 

Draco would have preferred to see his private Healer, but the Auror Corp insisted on using these cut-rate hacks in this disgusting part of town. He and Harry were the only Aurors here today; their squad mates had been assigned to other Healers and different times of day.

Draco’s unease increased out of proportion to the tedium of waiting. He and Harry had cast the _Junctura_ spell a week ago, giving the newly assigned Auror partners a loose empathetic connection. It was designed to improve their working partnership, so they could come to each other’s aid in an emergency. Draco remembered the surprising intimacy as the spell took effect, and he had felt particularly linked to his new partner ever since.

Perhaps it was because of Harry’s strong levels of magic; perhaps the predisposition in the Malfoy line toward overbred sensitivity; or perhaps the result of an attraction that Draco was actively trying to supress. Whatever the cause, Draco’s connection with Harry was growing daily. Now he was sure the discomfort he felt was not his own.

~-~-~-~-

Healer Maison covered Harry’s naked lower half with a sheet. Harry watched in trepidation as she pulled on black rubber gloves with a snap. He could swear she was making a show of it.

“Time to lie back on the table, Mr. Potter. Pull your legs back to your chest – that’s it. My, you are a flexible one, aren’t you?” Her smile was probably meant to be comforting, but it came out like a suggestive smirk, and Harry’s head buzzed. This position was highly sexual but the context was anything but. The sheet covered his view, but the Healer had an eyeful. 

“Hold onto your knees, that’s it…” and the exam of his testicles began. Harry felt his cock swell despite the circumstances. For Circe’s sake, his balls were hanging in the air, palpated and massaged by the blasted woman. She grasped his penis lightly and held it up out of the way while she pressed around his groin area, pushing hard to each side of his scrotum and around the base of his penis. His hands slipped, dropping his foot down and almost kicking the Healer. He accomplished his objective: her hands away from his crotch.

“You must be getting tired of holding your legs up like that.” She reached for her wand and Conjured stirrups. “Here, insert your feet here; put your hands above your head, Mr. Potter, and hang onto the bar above you. This will get just a little uncomfortable and many patients find it helps to have something to grasp.”

Harry held on hard to the bar, and lay back heavily. The Healer sat between his legs, snapping her gloves again, and busying herself with something unseen, lifting the sheet covering Harry’s lap. 

Maison’s cold, slicked finger pressed suddenly against his anus, and his cock took an involuntary jump. _Merlin, what a nightmare,_ Harry thought, his cheeks burning in humiliation. This should be an easy, clinical process; instead, the whole procedure rivalled the embarrassment quotient of his first naked shower as an 11-year-old in a locker room full of boys five years his senior.

Harry felt the finger breach his hole, and a second cold blunt appendage joined it, probing deep for his prostate. He felt the slick lubricant, and also a slight squeaky feel from the black rubber gloves. The invasion turned his stomach a little and his arsed clenched hard.

“We’ll never finish this exam if you don’t relax, Mr. Potter.” Her fingers probed deeper. “There, now, I need you to relax. Breathe. I’m just checking for your prostate size, this will only take a moment.” Healer Maison’s voice was starting to strain.

Harry bucked in shock; the deep probing in his arse hurt, and excess lube dripped down his crack. He squirmed, trying to get away from the fingers, but the stirrups just raised higher, giving him very little leverage and making him even more vulnerable. The Healer’s impassive face shifted, and she was betraying a more than professional interest. Harry knew that look - the avaricious gaze of someone who wanted something that doesn’t belong to her.

This invasion had reached his limit. He opened his mouth to protest and put an end to the exam, but Healer Maison anticipated him and waved her wand. Harry felt a strange tremor in his hands and feet. He struggled, and tried to move his hands from the bar above him, but to no avail. He was stuck fast, and he soon determined that his feet were equally glued to the stirrups.

Harry’s anxiety rose, and his magic started to raise the hairs on his head. He knew he had the power to stop this, but his power without his wand was unfocused and he didn’t want to hurt anyone, even this crazy woman with her fingers up his arse. He felt claustrophobic and trapped, and he raised his bum off the table in an attempt to wrest her out. The sheet fell to the floor.

“There is no need to struggle. The bindings are purely a precaution, to allow me to finish your exam, Mr. Potter.” Harry yelled as loudly as he could for help, and the windows in the medical cabinets shuddered.

~-~-~-~-

Draco’s discomfort finally forced him into action. He got up and went through the office doors.

“Sir, you can’t go back there,” the assistant called, but Draco continued moved down the hall. Where was Harry? There were about ten closed doors up and down this hall. Draco closed his eyes, trying to focus and feel the direction where Harry needed him. He started checking every room, until he heard a yell at the very end. If only they could survive their stupid medical, Draco thought, they were going to be a great Auror team.

Draco burst into the room and quickly assessed the situation. Harry was lying on a table with an Amazon between his legs; his nakedness and vulnerability brought forth Draco’s every protective instinct. Anxiety was flowing off Harry in waves. His body was flushed a blotchy red, with tense, contracted muscles, and an excess of slimy lubrication gleamed around his exposed anus and on the Healer’s black-gloved fingers. Harry’s struggles made it obvious that he was restrained. Draco turned on the Healer, wand pointed. 

“Release him, immediately.”

Faced with a furious and armed Auror, on top of her dangerous and agitated patient, the Healer capitulated. She released Harry with a wave of her wand. Draco helped him off the table, his eyes on the Healer, and Harry reached for his clothes and wand.

“I should arrest you right now.” Draco’s cold anger suffused his voice. “What is the meaning of restraining your patient?

“The procedures are standard, I assure you, and I never have had trouble with any Aurors before. I believe Auror Potter must be inclined to panic.”

Draco exchanged an incredulous look with Harry.

Harry said, “Something’s not right, Draco; I know it.”

At that, the Healer made a quick move as if to Apparate, but Draco wasn’t first in his Auror class for nothing, and as the partner of Harry Potter he knew just the spell for this situation. “Expelliarmus." The Healer's wand clattered to the floor. “Immobulis.” 

Draco performed a series of spells starting with Revelio, and on his third attempt the figure of the Healer morphed into a middle-aged wizard. His appearance was remarkably like the female “healer”, right down to the unfortunate cleavage in low-cut women’s clothing.

“Harry, when you’re ready, we need to Apparate this imposter straight to holding. And someone should return to question that simpering female out front, too. If she is a female.”

~-~-~-~-

The investigation was assigned to another Auror team. Victim status did not sit well with Harry. After the first round of questions, Draco extracted his silent and solemn partner from Auror headquarters and took him to the nearest wizarding bar.

Harry finished two firewhiskys with slow controlled sips before lifting his eyes. “How did you know I was in trouble, Draco? You came in just as I yelled for help.”

Draco considered how to tell Harry that he could feel his strong emotions. Even now, he felt Harry’s turmoil. “I could feel your distress growing for some time, Harry," he said carefully, glancing sideways at Harry's pensive expression. "It must be the result of _Juncturo_. The connection's felt stronger every day. Malfoys _are_ particularly sensitive and empathetic, you know.”

Harry gave a slight smile, but his smile quickly faded. “Figures. Nothing's ever normal for me. Now you've been dragged into it.”

“Quit the morbid thoughts, Potter. I’m glad to be your partner. We're going to be a great team, you know. Your magic plus my finesse will rule the wizarding world -- or at least the Auror department.” 

Harry’s expression cleared a fraction, but he still looked miserable. “I really hate this. My career as an Auror starts with me as the victim." He looked down at his lap, then back at his hands, toying with his empty glass. "How long before this hits the Prophet? No one is ever going to take an Auror seriously who lets himself get molested during his routine physical. It's not that I don't appreciate your help, but I should have stopped it well before it got to that point." His voice cracked. He signalled for and downed his third firewhisky, this time in one shot. He wiped the corner of his mouth and stared at the table, his head bowed.

Draco felt at a loss. Almost unbidden, his hand raised and smoothed the unruly hair on the back of Harry’s head. The bustle of the bar around him faded; his attention focused on the tense shoulders and the fist held tightly just above the table. Gradually, he felt Harry relax, and he watched his fingers flex open. Harry sat up; he looked better. Draco gained confidence.

“Harry, your feelings are normal, you know. Classic victim’s guilt, magnified by the sexual component.” Harry’s breath huffed, but he was looking up again. “We’ll make sure the Aurors are discreet, and once we learn the identity and motive of your attacker, you’ll be able to put it behind you. Give it some time.”

Harry leaned his chair back and considered Draco for a long moment, then took Draco’s hand in his. Draco felt his face heat. “Thank you, Draco. You rescued me today, you know, before we even started our first assignment. I hope I can return the favour someday.

“Well, not too soon, I hope. Let’s get you home; tomorrow we have our medicals to pass.” 

_The End_


End file.
